Halo
by zeopurple
Summary: Kimberly's not as perfect as Tommy wants her to be.


**Author's note: **_Ok, here I go again writing a fic on a subject that I would normally avoid like the plague but I heard this song and the idea for the story just wouldn't leave me along. So here I am writing another short one shot dealing with Kimberly this time about her decision to write the infamous letter. That's right in this story the letter will be written by Kimberly so please don't send me reviews about how Tommy and Kimberly belong together and how much you hated the way the writers made her send that letter about falling in love with another guy. You are entitled to your opinion on the subject but please don't waste time in your review by flaming me or trying to get me on your side. Just read the story for what it is or don't read it the choice is up to you. _

_Special thanks to CoolDiva, Moonlite-n-Roses and Lone Nightblade for supporting this idea and keeping my forum alive. _

_Oh and the song that inspired this fic is called Halo by Bethany Joy Lenz if you want to look up the lyrics cause I'm not allowed to post them here. _

Kimberly walked into the dormitory where she lived and stopped when she reached the door of her room. She had just returned from having coffee with a few of the other gymnasts and before that they had gone to a movie.

"Thanks for walking me to my door," she said turning to face the young man who had walked her back to her room.

"Well I couldn't very well let you walk back alone, not at this time of night," he said.

"I can't believe how late it is, coach will kill us if he finds out we were out this late," she replied.

"I can't believe we were the last two people left in the coffee shop, I can't remember the last time I got so wrapped in a conversation with someone," he told her.

"Yeah, that seems to be a theme with us, I'm surprised you haven't gotten sick of talking to me yet," she joked.

"My roommate seems to think we're joined at the hip and I can't think of anyone I'd rather be joined at the hip with than you," he said.

"And I was so worried that I wouldn't click with anyone here, I don't know what I would have done if I hadn't met you," she told him.

"Are you kidding, everyone loves you," he said.

"Well Coach certainly isn't going to love me if we're both too tired for practice tomorrow," Kim replied.

"You're right about that, goodnight Kimberly," he said.

"Goodnight," Kim said as they both stared at each other for a few seconds before both leaning in to kiss.

Kimberly quietly entered her room being careful not to disturb her roommate Tina who she assumed was probably sleeping by now.

"It's about time you came home, that boyfriend of yours has been calling all day," Tina said.

Kim felt a sudden pang of guilt as she remembered the kiss she had just shared outside the door. Tommy had been calling her all day while she had been out on a date with another guy. Ok so technically it had been a group thing but somehow she and Nick always seemed to find themselves together.

She didn't know how this had happened. She never intended on meeting someone else while in Florida. She was just supposed to train for the Pan Global games maybe even win and then return home to Angel Grove. But things had changed once Nick entered her life. She had been too afraid to even think it but that kiss tonight told her something she knew deep down inside. She was in love with him.

But she loved Tommy too. He had been her first love after all and those feelings wouldn't just disappear overnight. She had been avoiding his call for a few days now afraid that she would say something about Nick. But she knew it wouldn't really bother Tommy to learn that she had found a friend in another guy. He'd probably assume Nick was like another Jason, Zack or Billy. Not someone that Kim would fall in love with.

Kim didn't know what to do. She couldn't talk to any of her friends about her feelings for Nick. They would never believe that another guy could enter her heart the way that Tommy had. Kim was perfect in their eyes, especially in Tommy's. She knew how he felt about her. In his eyes, she could do no wrong. So how could she tell him that she had fallen in love with someone else?

Simple, she couldn't. That's why she hadn't returned his call. There was no way Kim could hear Tommy's voice on the phone telling her how much he missed her and loved her. Tommy had always kept her on a pedestal. Always coming to her rescue and keeping her so high up that she couldn't see past his protection. He was her safety net but it was time to come down.

She didn't belong there. It was time to remove the halo that he saw when he looked at her. She was just as human as the next person. That was her saving grace. She wasn't perfect, far from it. She made mistakes. But falling in love with Nick wasn't one of them. She felt in her heart that falling in love with Nick was something that was meant to happen.

But what if she were wrong, what if she had fallen for Nick so quickly because she was just lonely being away from Tommy. What if she talked to Tommy and realized that she really did love him after all. No, she loved Nick. She never would have kissed him if she didn't. This was something that had been coming for a long time. And now it was time bring everything to light.

It was time for her friends and Tommy to see Kim, for who she really was, flaws and all. They might resent her for breaking Tommy's heart but that was a chance that she was willing to take. She couldn't deny her love for Nick any longer because to deny it would be denying something that she really wanted. Kim hated that her falling in love with Nick meant that Tommy was going to be hurt. He didn't deserve this but he also didn't deserve to be in love with someone who could no longer return his feelings.

She sat down at her desk and took out a piece of paper. She knew writing a letter was taking the coward's way out but she just couldn't do it over the phone much less in person. She hoped that one day Tommy would understand. She would always love him but not the way that she loved Nick. Maybe in time Tommy would forgive her. She even thought the two of them would really get along if they ever got the chance to meet. But she knew the time for that would be a long way off.

"Please forgive me," she whispered as tears rolled down her cheek and she finished the letter.


End file.
